


Nari’s Escape

by Boltztheclown23



Series: Boltz’s ToA ficlets [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, I can’t tag, I feel bad making them fight, have this, i think this is angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boltztheclown23/pseuds/Boltztheclown23
Summary: My take on how Nari escaped the Arcane Order!
Relationships: Nari & Skrael
Series: Boltz’s ToA ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nari’s Escape

Nari had finally done it, after decades, upon decades of planning, she’d freed herself from the clutches of the Arcane Order. But they’d be onto her within minutes, all Bellroc and Skrael had to do was look for her magical signature, and Nari would be done for. The thought of being re-inducted into the order gave her new found energy. She plowed on faster, swifter than before, keeping her hold on Merlin’s own magical signature.  
A startling cold tore through Nari’s senses. It could only mean one thing; Skrael had found her, and Bellroc wouldn’t be far behind.  
“What are you doing Nari? So far from home, Morgana will not be pleased.”  
“I mean Morgana, Bellroc, and yourself, no harm. I simply wish to leave the Arcane Order. I know you hold no favor in your heart for such destruction. You stay only because of your notorious sister.”  
“Nari, you know not of what you speak,” Skrael insists, “My sister and I share one common goal, keeping the balance. Your infatuation with natural order and peaceful coexistence will pass, you will look back on this childish dream one day and laugh.”  
“You possess the same knowledge and skill I do, yet you willing blind yourself as to do good in the eyes of your demented sister. When will you see the truth, Skrael? She’s killing you! She draws from your power constantly! One day, you shall die like the mortals that are supposedly beneath you!”  
“Bellroc is merely conflicted, she thinks drawing power from each other will benefit the both of us.”  
“So, you siphon power from her as well-”  
“Of course not! To do so would cost Bellroc her life!”  
“But, to have it done unto you will not? Skrael, your words contradict themselves, surely you must know that!”  
He snarled, “Bellroc will deal with you accordingly.”  
“You can't touch me, you have no faith in your sister, nor yourself. I feel it, your magic will not be successful, you truly do not wish me harm.” Nari’s voice almost eerily calm. Power radiated off Skrael and Nari, energy crackling through the air. 

“You will regret this, Nari. The world will tremble at our mention, and mock your weak existence, it is solely your choice. Join us again sister, or you will surely die, rise to power, to godhood! Crush cities with a thought, and planets with the clench of your fist. Have the mortals press their faces to the dirt begging for mercy as you pass!”  
“Have you finished, fool? Your empire will fall, you will fade to nothing but the cosmic dust you were born from, and you will mourn the day you gave in to power! All you seek is validation from someone who won’t spare you a second glance! We've been through this millions of times, doing the same thing, again and again, expecting a different result is the epitome of insanity!”  
Skrael circled to Nari’s left, “Your pitiful views will not be tolerated by my sister, she will kill you! You may enjoy your few days of freedom, but I cannot promise we won't come for you.”  
His words faded with him, disappearing into the cold mist he always brought with him, but never took back.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, starting another series with one in progress, and a huge WIP, of course! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
